This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. DATABASE AND KNOWLEDGE INFRASTRUCTURE FOR NCMIR The objective of this project is to develop our current information technology infrastructure for managing distributed microscopy imaging data at NCMIR to serve the requirements of the mesoscale technological research and development and associated collaborative activities described under the previous aims. Through the Cell Centered Database (CCDB), Telescience, and the Neuroscience Information Framework (NIF), NCMIR has been developing a robust infrastructure for storing, sharing, searching, and disseminating microscopy image information via the CCDB and a secure web portal. NCMIR also utilizes the CCDB, and its sister project, the Whole Brain CatalogTM as a means of disseminating NCMIR data.